


Her

by senaxeth



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Coffee, Emotional, Friendship, Gen, Inktober 2019, Inspired by Music, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Music, Normal Life, Roommates, Thought Projection, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senaxeth/pseuds/senaxeth
Summary: Mino wanted to be inspired for his music but he's sensitive and easily attached to his thoughts about strangers so he went home to find comfort in Jinu's presence.
Kudos: 6





	Her

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for Inktober 2019 WINNERCIRCLE ver. but haven't posted it so now I gotta post it on Valentine's Day. ( ꈍᴗꈍ)
> 
> Songkim

He’s sitting on a café near their building, he wanted some different perspective before starting to make his music. The clear sky is a good indication of a good day ahead of him. He smelt the coffee before taking a sip of it. He closes his eyes to relish the taste on his tongue. The hotness of the drink doesn’t deter him from doing it quickly since he made sure to blow it first, so it wasn’t that scalding.

  
He looked at the girl ordering on the counter and he almost choke if he didn’t already swallow the coffee in his mouth. Mino looked at her and suddenly, he can see his surroundings much brighter. The blue scarf around her looks divine the longer he looked at her. He felt elevated and energized. He didn’t know if it was because of the woman or the coffee but he didn’t care. He wanted to talk to her, and he wanted to know if the effect will last longer if he heard her voice.

Mino quickly fixed his small sketch book and he grabbed his coffe. He was already standing up when he notices a man walked in the café and greeted the woman. Her whole face brightens, and Mino can almost see the heart in her eyes. He slowly sat down in his chair and sighed in dismay as he looked at the couple.

The thought that the couple isn’t really fit for each other crosses his mind. He went out to find inspiration for his music and he guessed that he already found it but not as happy as he expected his day would be. The thought of the woman talking with another man that isn’t him makes him frown. He didn’t even know her, but the opportunity lost because of another man was really affecting him. 

Mino stood up from his place and slowly picked up his art supplies, the empty cup in his hands quickly went into the bin. He passed by the couple and he doesn’t dare to stare in fear of making his mood crash more than it already did. He got his inspiration but now he was too sad to go back to the studio.

Looking up, Mino feels like the sky can feel his mood because the once clear blue skies are already darkening as if heavy rain is upon them.

He slowly walked to his and Jinwoo’s shared apartment and found the older man lounging on the sofa and watching another drama. 

Mino let out a sigh that the older man definitely heard. Jinwoo looked at him and saw his gloomy attitude in contrast to when he went outside so Jinwoo deduced that something must’ve happened to make the younger man sad. Jinwoo straightened in his seat and patted the space beside him. His eyes not straying from the television.   
Mino saw this and quickly sat beside his hyung to find comfort. Jinwoo, in his silence, sometimes could heal him like no other aside form his art. Their proximity quickly begins to lifts up Mino’s mood. 

  
It was a while of them sitting together. Jinwoo watching drama after drama and Mino just staring into space, thinking about the loneliness that his earlier thoughts made him feel. It was unpleasant and unnecessary. He was brought out from his musings when he heard Jinwoo’s humming with the commercial song. He looked at the older man with sparkling eyes and he scrambled to get up. 

Jinu just watched the younger man as he turned around and closed his door without saying anything as if Mino always did such kind of things. 

Mino went to his room in his studio and begun creating something with the earlier feelings and with Jinwoo’s voice in mind. The flow naturally came to his mind and he didn’t notice the time until Jinwoo called him for dinner.

He didn’t know her but one thing he is sure of is that the music will certainly fit Jinwoo’s voice.

\--------💙 WINNER 💙---------

  
“Hyung! I think this song would suit your voice very much.” Mino enthusiastically told his hyung when tomorrow morning came.

Jinwoo looked at him and said, “What?”

Mino wanted to hear his hyung’s voice singing the song that he made. He can’t wait. “I’ve got this song, here let me show you.” As he went to get his laptop and give the earphones to the older man, he looked for the positive reaction that Jinwoo unmistakably made and he felt happy and overjoyed until he heard the older man’s next statement. 

“Sorry Mino-ya, I think you should be the one to sing this. I think I’m not prepared.” 

Mino’s mood plummeted and a sudden thought came in his mind that he now has another inspiration for the next song. He grinned at the older man. 

Jinu sighed fondly as he watched his friend turned around again without saying anything.


End file.
